


A New Home

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ghost!Logan Sanders, Ghosts, Halloween, Vampire!Patton Sanders, Vampires, Werewolf, Werewolf!Roman Sanders, Witch - Freeform, Witch!Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Roman, a Werewolf, is worried he'll never get adopted until a strange man shows up one night.





	A New Home

It was dark at the time the man showed up. All the other kids were asleep already, but Roman was wide awake. It was only a few days until the full moon, so it was always hard for him to sleep, even though he was aware of the exhaustion that filled his body. He saw the man coming down the street, and stop in front of the building as if to check if it was what he was looking for. Then, with a great stride, he entered the building and Roman could hear the door chime down stairs. He couldn’t help the curiosity that got the better of him, so he opened the door with a cringe as it creaked and snuck downstairs.   
  


“How do you even that he’s a- a- well how do you know that he is what he is?” It was Madam June speaking, her voice shrill.    
  


“Simple, really,” the man said cheerfully. “I was passing by while some children were playing outside here one day, and heard them speaking of a young man who’s Lycanthropy was worsening. I simply must adopt him you see! My other son and my boyfriend would love to have him as part as our family!”   
  


Roman realized with a chill they were talking about him. But the feeling didn’t last long as something- was it excitement?- sparked up inside him. He might actually get adopted!   
  


It was two weeks later when Roman was actually going home with this man. In this time, he learned that the man, Patton (or as Roman had taken to calling him, Papa), was a vampire. This is why he often stopped by at night, or holding an umbrella during the day. He had brought boyfriend, Virgil the witch, along one time to meet Roman. So here the three of them were, at nearly 10 at night, piling into Virgil’s car, ready to take Roman home.   
  


“So, Da, Papa,” Roman asked, addressing both Virgil and Patton together. “What is Lo like?”   
  


Logan was Roman’s new sibling. Virgil and Patton hadn’t told him what he was like yet, or even if he was different like Patton and Roman were. They wanted it to be a surprise. The car started with a jolt and they were off into the night as Patton answered Roman’s question.   
  


“He’s a very smart boy,” Patton said. “He loves to talk about what he’s passionate about, and loves trying to blow stuff up around the house. He can be a bit… shy, I suppose, around new people, but don’t worry! He’ll warm up to you just fine!”   
  


And the conversation stopped there until they were home. It was a tall apartment building. The garden and lawn out front was kept neatly, though the building itself wasn’t in very good shape.  
  


“I’m sorry it looks like a mess,” Virgil said anxiously, waving his hand in front of him. Some of the trash and rocks moved aside from where the stairs where. “I promise it looks better inside. Thomas and I have been working on fixing this place up, we just haven’t got to it yet.”   
  


“That’s okay,” Roman said happily. He was just glad to be here.    
  


They traveled up the stairs to the third floor, where they were the last door on the left. Patton opened the door, holding it for them. Roman entered and saw that the inside did indeed look more homely than the outside. Browns and greens adorned the first room, and, as Patton closed the door, he let out a gasp. There was a welcome sign, just for him, reading:   
  


“WELCOME HOME ROMAN! WE’RE GLAD TO HAVE YOU!"   
  


It wasn’t the sign that made Roman gasp, though. It was the fact that it was floating in  _ midair _ that surprised him. He turned to Virgil.    
  


“Are you doing this?”   
  


“No,” Virgil laughed. “I believe it’s Lo’s doing. Come on now, Logan. Don’t frighten your brother!”   
  


And, before his very eyes, a pearly white figure appeared. He wore a tie, and slacks, and wore glasses similar to Patton’s. He smiled warmly at Roman, and stuck out a hand.   
  


“Hello,” Logan said, waiting for Roman to take his hand. “Welcome home. I’m Logan, though I’m sure you already know that and- HA!”  
  
  
Roman had tried to shake Logan’s hand, but his hand had slipped right through Logan’s. Logan chuckled, and behind him, Patton and Virgil giggled. Roman grinned, realizing for the first time that- Dear  _ God _ he was going to love it here.


End file.
